10 Shards
by Puppythewarriorcatsfan
Summary: I stink at summaries, it's another warriors fanfic from me, give it a go if you please, Moonstone shards, Lake camp, warriors and all that good stuff.
1. The Legend

**Don't hate me for making a new story! I just read this story that I forgot the name of, goot inspired to do my own like it, but warriors themed. So here I am with another warriors fanfic, not a transformers one because I stink, why did I even try?! Oh yeah, because TG made me…**

**Well this is a little legend that I MADE UP so I don't want any "That never happened." Or "FAKE" comments/reviews/whatever they call the freaking things. K?**

**Since I can't write a serious story, sorry I can only write like humor stories and stuff. This is going to be humor.**

**Everybody shun TG because she STOPPED LIKING WARRIOR CATS! She dumped them for transformers -_-**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, the moonstone,Starclan… etc. etc.**_

_**Claimer: I own my OCs, my little MADE UP legend and whatever else my OC does…**_

**On to the story!**

…

_**(MADE UP) Legend**_

It is believed (by me :P I made this up) that when the clans left for the lake, Starclan stayed behind for a little bit after they left. They did one thing while they stayed back and then they caught up with the clans. This one thing they did was…shatter the Moonstone. The Moonstone broke up into many shards, many of whom were lost. They took the remaining 10 shards back to the stars while they waited for a use for them to pop up, and now one has…

_**To be continued…**_

**I have enough OCs, finally!**

**Ok so, Puppy out!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok hi again warriors fans, I got another OC from MyBrokenHeart123 so I'm happy, I can't really continue the story without more OCs so if you want to be mention PM me one! If not, I will have to make some…**

**Story time!**

_**Disclaimer- I do not own warriors, water bottles, pancakes, sandwiches or phones**_

_**Claimers- I own Heather, myBrokenHeart123 owns Snow**_

**XxXxXxX**

Heather's POV:

I sat on my porch, just staring at the sunrise, warriors book in hand. I always woke up before the rest of my family to just sit out and read. I had been keeping a big secret from them, a few weeks ago I had discovered a trail that led to a lake, not just any lake but THE LAKE as I thought of it, the one from the warriors book. I hugged the book to my chest and thought again once more what it would be like to be a warrior. My daydreams were interrupted by the call of "Heather, breakfast!" from my mother. I didn't have school since it was summer, or Greenleaf as I like to call it. I had my heart set on visiting the lake again today so I quickly gobbled down my pancakes and grabbed a bag. "Where are you going today sweetie?" my mother asked, usually I disappeared everyday into the woods. "Oh just, taking my favorite trail into the woods." I answered. "Well, I made you a lunch since I knew you were going to be gone today." She pointed to the stove. I quickly stuffed the sandwich into my bag and grabbed a few water bottles. I also put a flashlight, extra batteries, my phone and my warriors book I was reading earlier. "Mom, I'm gonna get Snow to come with me because I have to show her something. Me and Snow were in a little warrior cats fan club with 8 other people. "Fine honey, just don't kill Snow." My mother said. "Yes mom, I will not kill Snow." I answered. I swung open our door, my bag slung over my shoulder and made my way to Snow's house. When I got there I rapped on Snow's window to wake her up. Once she was up she came to the window and asked me "What is it?" I answered "I have something epic to show you, come on, pack up!" This got her up and moving, in a few minutes she came out the door with a bag of her own. "Let's go!" I said quietly, not wanting to wake her parents. I led her to the trail behind my house and followed it to the lake. When we were just about at the lake I told Snot to "Close you eyes and open them when I tell you." She put her hand over her eyes and followed me to the lake, when we got there I said "Snow, you can look now!" She slowly uncovered her eyes and gasped. "Doesn't it look like the lake from the books?" I asked. "Yes, it totally does!" She told me. Suddenly, I felt a vibrating in my bag, I took out my phone and there was a text from my mom "My Mom wants me to come home." I said "Mine too." Snow said. As we trudged back up the trail I took one last look over my shoulder and thought I saw two pairs of gleaming eyes in the bushes. I shook my head to clear the thought and caught up with Snow.

**Okay, first chapter, done, finally, this chapter is long for me. I SERIOUSLY NEED MORE OCS PEOPLE SEND THEM IN PLEASE!**

**Puppy out!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, welcome to a new chapter of 10 Shards, as of right now we have 5 OCs, the max number of OCs you can send in is 2, now I need to do disclaimers and stuff.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, Nike, the colors of the rainbow etc. etc.**_

_**Claimer: I own Heather, MyBrokenHeart123 owns Red and Snow, transformersgirl4538 owns Coral and Daisy (not the one from the books, an OC)**_

XxXxXxXxX

Heather's POV:

The storm our mothers were warning us about never came, so me and Snow met up again. As I walked up to Snow she said "We really gotta tell Coral, Daisy and Red about this!" I nodded and with that we took off in different directions to go get more people from our warriors fan club.

Snow's POV:

I was off to get Red and Daisy, since they lived next to each other. I finally came upon their houses and walked up to Red's window. I rapped on the window, correction, I banged on that window. That woke Red up, i mouthed through the window "Come Outside!" She nodded and pretty soon her door cracked open and we went to wake up Daisy.

Red's POV:

Snow and Heather told us they had something epically warriors to show us. They pushed us down a forgotten trail and when we came to the clearing, I couldn't believe my eyes, it looked exactly like the lake from the books!

Heather's POV:

The look on their faces was priceless. I pulled up an image of the lake territories on my phone and said "Let's compare." We spent the next hour pointing out what looked exactly like warrior cats territory, there was even a moor down there! I even saw Daisy smile! Suddenly Snow did something, not just something, she did something crazy! She jumped off the ledge and onto the ground below, "Come on, let's explore!" She yelled to us. I shrugged my shoulders and jumped, followed by Red, Coral and Daisy. When all of us finally got down we could see Snow running towards the tree bridge that led to the island. We all finally got onto the island and decided to hold our first club meeting. I suggested we all give ourselves warrior names and called each other by those instead of our real names. Everyone agreed and soon we each had a name.

Heather- Heatherfrost

Snow- Snowfall

Coral- Coralfinch

Daisy- Daisyfoot

Red- Redfire

After we decided names we heard a shuffling in the bushes. I leaped up and parted the bush but there was nothing there. What got our attention was Coral yelling "Look!" and pointing at the bridge. We all turned around to see 5 cat like shapes scampering off the bridge then scattering.

**Ok I need 5 more freaking OCs people!**

**Puppy out!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, I now have 7 OCs, thank you everyone!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors or anything else…D8**_

_**Claimer: I own Heather, MyBrokenHeart123 owns Snow and Red, transformersgirl4538 owns Daisy and Coral, clearflight owns Swift and Bird.**_

_**XxXxxXXxXXxXx**_

Heather's POV:

"I just got a text that says Swift and Bird are back from their cruise everyone!" I said. "Daisy can you go get them and bring them back here?" I asked. With a nod, Daisy went back across the bridge and went to Swift and Bird's house. We sat around, waiting for them to come back, we talked about warriors and what it would be like to be one. About 27.3 minutes later Daisy showed up with Swift and Bird. We told them about our new club rule and It wasn't long before they had names of their own.

Swift- Swiftrunner

Bird- Birdclaw

After we talked for a while I pulled out my sketchbook and a few pencils and started sketching. I found out that Snow was looking over my shoulder at my drawing "What are you drawing Heatherfrost?" she asked me. I looked at my sketchbook, I hadn't really had anything in mind , I had just let the pencil flow. "I guess I was drawing the battle at Fourtrees where Scourge kills Tigerstar." I said pointing at the little black cat and the large tabby. Snow quickly ripped the page out of my sketchbook and ran over to show everyone. "Hey!" I ye;;ed after her but it was no use, everyone was going to see my drawing. _"You illustrated it perfectly" _A voice whispered in my head. I shook my head to clear the thought and went to go chase down Snow.

**Ok I need 3 more OCs and we have gotten into the voices in your head thing! Te shards can't come in unless I have 10 OCs so the story can't really continue…**

**Puppy out!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I only need 2 OCs now!**

_**Disclaimer- I do not own warriors, or nike, or emails, or sandwiches**_

_**Claimer- I own Heather, MyBrokenHeart123 owns Red and Snow, transformersgirl4538 owns Coral and Daisy, clearflight owns Swift and Bird, Whispstar owns Whisp.**_

_**XxxxxxXxxxxX**_

Heather's POV:

I was currently death glaring at Snow, she had dropped my picture in the lake. I suddenly felt a buzzing in my pocket. I picked up my phone and checked my email, it said that Whisp was back. "Everyone, Whisp is back! Redfire, can you go get her?" Red shot off the island to go get Whisp. I went back to my bag to get my sketchbook, but I realized it was gone. I looked around frantically until I saw Bird flipping through the pages, I stomped over to her "Give it back!" I spat. "Okay, well you draw really good." She said as she handed me my sketches. I shoved them in my bag when I heard "_The girl is right, you are talented." _In my head. Again, I shook my head to clear the thought and sat down to eat my sandwich. As we were all chilling out, having a little picnic, when Red burst onto the island followed by Whisp. "I filled her out on everything we did on the way here." Red panted, plopping down on the grass. "Yes, Redfire filled me in, my warrior name shall be Whispfall." We all nodded and sat back down to eat our sandwiches. I heard the bushes rustle behind me so I looked behind my shoulder and saw a pair of blue cat-like eyes staring back at me. I crept a bit closer and the eye's face poked out of the bushes. This cat, though I could only see its head, had starry fur and a kind look. I crept a little closer and the "cat" disappeared. I turned around, since I had set my sandwich down to look at the cat, I looked at where I left my sandwich and it was gone! I looked at the shore and saw Coral dangling my sandwich over the water. "GIMME BACK MY SAMMICH CORALFINCH!"I shouted. Startled, she dropped my sandwich in the water. I face-palmed. Coral turned red in the face and muttered "Uh…sorry Heatherfrost." I just glared at her and went back to my bag.

**Well, that is the end of another chapter, remember, I need 2 more OCs!**

**Puppy out!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi again everyone. I told Snow I was going to this so this chapter is in her POV.**

_**Disclaimer- I do not own warrior cats, or anything else randomly mentioned in this chapter**_

_**Claimer- I own Heather, Sparrow and Robin. MyBrokenHeart123 owns Snow and Red. clearflight owns Swift and Bird. Transformersgirl4538 owns Coral and Daisy. Whispstar owns Whisp.**_

**Ok, I am not accepting any more OCs, so the shards can appear now! So the total number of people in the little club is 7 girls and 3 boys.**

Normal text

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

"_Email/text/whatever"_

**XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

Snow's POV:

I was watching Heather chase after Red, for her sketchbook. I suddenly felt a light scratching on my leg. _It's just the wind._ I thought._ Wait there is no wind!_ After that thought I immediately turned around. What I saw surprised me, standing behind me was a transparent golden cat with stars in it's fur. I locked eye contact with it for a few seconds but then it looked down and tapped my phone with its paw. It then disappeared, I shook my head and picked up my phone. I turned it on and sure enough, there was an email that said _"Hey Snow! We're back! –Sparrow and Robin"_ I told everyone that the twins were back from their camping trip and quickly typed back "_Great, We have a new club rule, you have to make yourself a warrior code name and everyone has to call you that, I'll send a list of the others. –Snow_

_List-_

_Heather- Heatherfrost_

_Snow- Snowfall_

_Red- Redfire_

_Coral- Coralfinch_

_Daisy- Daisyfoot_

_Swift- Swiftrunner_

_Bird- Birdclaw_

_Whisp- Whispfall"_

I set the phone down and two minutes later I got another email. "_Thx for having us informed here are our names_

_Sparrow- Sparrowtalon_

_Robin- Robinflight_

_We don't know where you are, can you send someone to come get us? We will be waiting by Heather's house. –Sparrow and Robin"_

"Swift! Go get Sparrow and Robin, they are waiting by Heather's house! GO!" I told Swift. He shot off and went back through the woods to Heather's house. Then Heather suddenly said "I'm gonna ask my mom if she can ask all of our parents if we can camp here tonight!" We all shouted agreement and soon she was on her phone, emailing like crazy. Right when the boys came back on the island Heather blurted "THEY ALL SAID YES!" She then shot off down the tree bridge, knocking Robin into the water on the way, to go get camping supplies. While she was gone, we all helped a soaking Robin get out of the water.

**Well there we go. I am going to try to make the Shards come in next chapter because it has to be night time. So FWI: This story takes place after The Last Hope so every cat who died is dead.**

**Puppy out! :P**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi again, it's me… sorry if you were expecting someone else. Well I think I'm gonna respond to the reviews like other people…**

**MyBrokenHeart123: Are you just going to every single one of my chapters? **

**Clearflight: Thanks**

**Windbristle: sorry **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own warrior cats sadly or any other random things mentioned in this chapter**_

_**Claimer: I own Heather, Sparrow and Robin. MyBrokenHeart123 owns Snow and Red. Transformersgirl4538 owns Coral and Daisy. Clearflight owns Swift and Bird. Whispstar owns Whisp.**_

Normal text

" _the voices in your head"_

"Talking"

_Thinking_

XXxxXXxxXXxxXX

Heather's POV:

We had set up tents in the clearing on the island. As I was just about to go to sleep I heard a _"psst! PSST! Out here!"_ I didn't think it was in my head at that time so I poked my head out of my tent and looked around. From the looks of it, everyone else had heard it too. I crawled out of my tent and everyone followed me. The 'voice' seemed to be coming from the shore. I crept forward and came out on the shore. What I saw scared me… kind of. There were 10 cats on the shore, they sat in a circle, surrounding a small pile of glowing shards. "You're here. We need the others too." A bluish gray she-cat spoke. I suddenly realized they were not living cats, stars shimmered in their fur and you could see through them. I stared, speechless for a few seconds before I called out to my friends "Uh- um guys? You might wanna see this!" I was answered by rustling bushes as the rest of the club came onto the shore. "Good, you are all here," The she-cat continued. "This is very important so you must listen carefully. These are 10 shards of the Moonstone. They are part of the prophecy you two-legs are in. You must each take a shard and never lose it. These shards are very important if you touch them at any clan border they will-" The she-cat was cut off as the rest of the cats faded away with her. I ran back and grabbed some string from my bag. Without really touching the shards, I wrapped a piece of string around each one to make necklaces. I handed one to each of my awestruck club mates and we put them on. "Well, what are we supposed to do?" Red asked. "I don't know, find a clan border and touch them?" Coral answered. "I think Coral's idea is a good one." I said. "Let's go out to see if we can find a clan border!" With that I tromped down the bridge, after a shrug from the others, they followed too. Soon we crossed over the moor, we found it too hot and went to rest in the shade of the trees. Soon we found a place that looked like a border to us "3…2…1…" I counted down, at one we all touched the shrds around our necks. Right when my finger tapped the shard everything went black and I felt myself fall to the ground. Before I lost consciousness, I heard the thumps of the other club members as they hit the ground. After a few seconds I slipped into complete darkness.

**Ooh cliffy!**

**Puppy out!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Ok, Ok, I'm back. I was yelled at for the cliffy so here I wrote you a chapter! This chapter is not from the view of any of the OCs but a cat from Thunderclan.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own warrior cats though I wish I did**_

_**Claimer: I own Heather, Robin and Sparrow. MyBrokenHeart123 owns Snow and Red. Transformersgirl4538 owns Coral and Daisy. Clearflight owns Swift and Bird. Whispstar owns Whisp.**_

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Dovewing's POV:

From the camp I heard a thud. I looked around, it wasn't coming from the camp because nothing had fallen. It was outside the camp, she knew it wasn't a tree branch, the thud had sounded as if a cat had fallen. She whispered to Squirrelflight she was going to check out a suspicious sound at the Thunderclan border. Squirrelflight then organized for her to lead a patrol there. She took Lionblaze, Thornclaw, Sandstorm and Cinderheart. The patrol followed Dovewing as she led them to the Thunderclan border with Windclan. They all set off in different directions along the border, the search stopped when Cinderheart yowled "I found something!" Soon every cat in the patrol rushed to where she was. When all the cats got there they gasped. There were 10 cats sprawled out on the border. Seven she-cats and three toms. Their gazes scanned over each of the cats. One had sleek coppery fur, another had thick white fur and one black paw, another had sleek light orange fur, another one had dark brown fur, and yet another had light reddish brown hair and a shiny necklace with little sparkling beads, another one was white with brown points on her ears, muzzle and tail and cream colored paws and the last she-cat was white with black spots. One tom was a tan and brown tabby with a white tail, another tom was completely brown except for his tan paws, the last tom was dark brown and ginger. One thing was in common with all of the supposedly sleeping cats, they all had a glowing shard on a string around their necks. The patrol decided to take them back to camp so they sent Sandstorm to get more cats to take the unconscious cats back to the camp.

**Ok they took the "cats" back to camp. Well those "cats", wake up soon and freak out Thunderclan!**

**Puppy out!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Time to freak Thunderclan out!yesh!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors or popcorn**_

_**Claimer: I own Heather, Sparrow and Robin. MyBrokenHeart123 owns Red and Snow. Transformergril4538 owns Coral and Daisy. Clearflight owns Swift and Bird. Whispstar owns Whisp.**_

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Heather's POV:

I woke to find a gray cat standing over me "gah! Get off!" I squealed. I stood up and shook my head as the others woke up too. Then, a large tabby started talking "Who are-" He was interrupted by Snow screaming "OMG ITS BRAMBLESTAR!" I let out and fangirl squee. I looked around and spotted the cat I was looking for "OH MY STARCLAN ITS JAYFEATHER!" followed after me was Snow screaming "SANDSTORM! YOU ARE MY IDOL!" We all turned as Red shouted to the sky "I HATE YOU TIGERSTAR! IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU I WOULD HAVE MET ONE OF MY IDLES! WHY REDTAIL! WHY!" Bramblestar cleared his throat "How do you know so much about us?" he asked. I held back my laughter and instead said "Because you are famous!" He looked bewildered. "What do you know about us?" he asked. I looked at Daisy and she started talking "You are Bramblestar, leader of Thunderclan, deputy to the late Firestar. Your warrior name was Brambleclaw. You were part of the prophecy to bring the clans here to the lake. Your sister is Tawnypelt, she lives in Shadowclan. Your mother was Goldenflower, your father Tigerstar. Your half-brother was Hawkfrost, who you killed twice. Your half-sister is Mothwing, the Riverclan medicine cat. You had another half-brother, but he died before Sasha came to the clans, his name was Tadpole. Your mate is Squirrelflight." Bramblestar's tail twitched, but other than that he was frozen. I turned to Jayfeather and said "Your name is Jayfeather, and you are the Thunderclan medicine cat. You were born blind. You, along with Lionblaze and Dovewing. You are all part of a prophecy, you are the three. Your siblings are Lionblaze and Hollyleaf, who passed in the battle with the dark forest. Your mother is Leafpool and your father, Crowfeather. This means you are half Windclan. You have an herb farm out by an abandoned house. You can see in your dreams and can walk in other cat's dreams. You treated Cinderheart when she fell out of the tree. You were the one who actually started the tribe of rushing water, your name back then was Jay's Wing and your supposed sister, Dove's wing. You formed a relationship with a she-cat named Half Moon and she later became the first stone teller. You had a stick that let you talk to an ancient cat called Rock. You were the one who tried to save Flametail when he fell through the ice, but Rock told you to let him go. When you were still a kit you and your littermates snuck into a fox hole. Your first mentor was Brightheart but then it was Leafpool as your destiny was to be a medicine cat." I panted, out breath. It was Snow's turn now, she stood up straight and began speaking "You are Sandstorm. Mate to Firestar. You have two daughters, Squirrelflight and Leafpool. You are an amazing huntress. You were skeptical when Firestar first came to the clan. Your first apprentice was Sorreltail." All of Thunderclan was gaping at us.

**Gah, another kind of cliffy. FWI: I could have done the whole clan but, that would bore you to death. I am a Jayfeather fanatic so… that's why the most is about him. Me and MyBrokenHeart were actually kind of planning this out via PM so thanks!**

**Puppy out!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi again, I was bored so I had to write. Just so you know, all the OCs know each other are cats, but they all think they are in a dream…**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own warrior cats or any random things mentioned in here**_

_**Claimer: I own Heather, Robin and Sparrow. MyBrokenHeart123 owns Red and Snow. Transformersgirl4538 owns Coral and Daisy. Clearflight owns Swift and Bird. Whispstar owns Whisp.**_

_**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**_

Heather's POV:

All of Thunderclan was frozen, just staring at us. "What?" I asked. "W-w-what t-the? H-h-how do y-y-you know all of t-this about us?" Bramblestar choked out. "like we said before, you guys are famous!" Red said. "Well, this is sure a fun dream!" I mewed. "What? This isn't a dream, this is as real as it can get!" Dovewing yowled. Now it was our turn to be frozen. Here is an overview of what we said:

Red: "Then"

Heather: "We"

Snow: "Really"

Swift: "Truly"

Bird: "Are"

Coral: "Positively"

Daisy: "Absolutely"

Whisp: "Freak"

Robin: "Awesome"

Sparrow: "Cats!"

*insert large high pitched glass shattering screaming session here*

"You were not always cats?" One of the kits squeaks. "NO! We are, well, were two-legs! Those starry cats came and gave us the shards," I said, patting the shard around my neck. "They told us something about touching them at a clan border, so we went to find one and we thought we found one and we touched them and everything went black and I guess it was the Thunderclan border so now we are here and freaking out because we are cats!" I yowled. Bramblestar only nodded and meowed "Well, would you like to stay in Thunderclan?" I gave a nervous nod as the others did too. "Then we must know your names." He continued. "Well, do you want our real names or our warrior names? We kinda had a fan club for you guys so we have warrior names." I stated. "Uh, both?" Bramblestar mewed. "Okay, I am Heather, though my warrior name is Heatherfrost." I mewed. "I am Snow, my warrior name is Snowfall." Snow meowed. "My name is red, my warrior name is Redfire." Red continued. "I'm Coral and that's Daisy," Coral mewed pointing to the both of them. "our warrior names are Coralfinch and Daisyfoot." "I am Whisp, or Whispfall, that's my warrior name." Whisp mews. "Well, I'm Swift and that's Bird," Swift meows, pointing with his tail "Our warrior names are Swiftrunner and Birdclaw." "We are Robin and Sparrow," The twins say in unison "Our warrior names are Sparrowtalon and Robinflight." I looked down at myself for the first time and took in what I looked like. I had sleek coppery fur and blue eyes I had learned from looking in a puddle. I looked up from my daydreams to feel a nudge. "They made you and your friends a den already." A voice mewed. I turned to see Cloudtail pointing to the edge of the clearing where a den large enough to fit all 10 of us sat. I nodded and took off to look inside the den. I saw that Snow had been saving a nest for me over in the corner with her. Now that I had the chance, I took in what the others looked like too. Snow had thick white fur and one black paw, she also had icy blue eyes. Coral was light orange and sleek furred, she had green eyes too. Daisy was dark brown with some unusually brown eyes. Red had reddish brown fur and amber eyes, I also noticed she still had her pearl necklace on. Swift was a mottled tan and brown tabby with green eyes and a completely white tail. Bird was a white cat with brown points on her ears, muzzle and tail, she also had cream 'stockings' on her feet. Whisp was white with black spots and gray eyes. Sparrow was completely brown with tan paws, he also had green eyes. Robin was brown and ginger with amber eyes. I snuggled down in the nest beside Snow and slowly fell asleep.

**DONE! I'M DONE, FINALLY!**

**Puppy out!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello again, it's me…again. Here's another chapter…again. Oh A/N: We are up to as many reviews as my most popular story! But not as many views.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own warrior cats…again**_

_**Claimer: I own Heather, Sparrow and Robin. MyBrokenHeart123 owns Red and Snow. Transformersgirl4538 owns Coral and Daisy. Clearflight owns Swift and Bird. Whispstar owns Whisp.**_

_**STORY TIME!**_

Heather's POV:

I woke up to find I was alone in the den. I knew where the others were because I could hear bickering outside the den. I stretched and walked out to the sun. When I came out, all the club members turned to look at me and said "YOU DO IT HEATHER!" I cocked my head "What? Do what?" I asked. "Well, you were the last one up so you have to go sit there with the other cats awaiting to be put on patrols by the deputy to see if we can be useful." Snow said. I shrugged and joined the crowd around Squirrelflight. "Heatherfrost? What are you doing here?" She asked after a few moments. "Well me and my friends were wondering if we could be useful…at least I don't want to be a burden. I think I can do the hunting crouch but not the battle moves." I mewed. "Well, then show me your hunting crouch." She mewed back from her perch. "Uh…okay." I meowed and lowered my body to the ground, straightened my tail and crept forward over a pile of leaves without making a sound. Squirrelflight nodded and said "You can join Thornclaw's border patrol with Cloudtail, Ivypool and Sandstorm." I nodded and fangirl schreeched inside as I went out of the thorn barrier with the rest of the patrol. We were supposed to go to the Windclan border and check it quickly, but I wasn't helping by oohing and awing over every little landmark we passed. When we finally go to the border I said "Gosh, your apprentices are right! Windclan does smell funny! Wait, I smell something familiar…" I narrowed my eyes and leapt through a bush. When I came out on the other side I yowled. "yes I found them! I found our bags!" I dove into my bag as the rest of the patrol came through the bushes "What are you doing?!" Cloudtail yowled when he saw me hallway in the bag. I poked my head out "Huh? This is my bag and I'm making sure nothing got stolen." I mewed. They were done with the border so we headed back to camp, I insisted on bringing my bag with me. When I tugged the bag into camp I heard one of the kits yowl "What is THAT?" I looked up from my tugging and stated "It's my bag that I brought when we camped out on the island." I continued my tugging and stuffed the bag into a corner of the den.

**Ok I'm done, we found the bags. The cats have to get used to Thunderclan before they go to a gathering.**

**Puppy out!**


	12. Chapter 11

**I'm back with another chapter! Like I think I'm gonna do this chapter in Coral's POV, here goes!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own warrior cats or dogs**_

_**Claimer: I own Heather, Sparrow and Robin. MyBrokenHeart123 owns Red and Snow. Transformersgirl4538 owns Coral and Daisy. Clearflight owns Swift and Bird. Whispstar owns Whisp.**_

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxXxxXXXXxxXXxX**

Coral's POV:

The whole club had shown the clan what they knew. We even surprised ourselves with what we could do! Snow actually brought Cloudtail down with ease in a battle training session, and Swift had caught the largest mouse we ever did see. Now I was on a sunhigh hunting patrol with Dovewing, Brightheart, Red and Brackenfur. At the moment I was stalking a thrush with Red. The thrush flew out of my grasp when the patrol flew through the bushes yowling "DOG!" I ran up a tree with the rest of the patrol but Red stayed on the ground. Then, the dog bounced through the bushes in front of Red. Red gasped. We all held our breath for the injury we thought the dog was going to inflict but instead Red yowled "Cookie!" And went up to nuzzle the dog. I finally realized that it was Red's puppy Cookie that she had shown us only weeks before. The dog was cream with brown spots, so you could see why it was named Cookie. Cookie didn't recognize Red at first, until it sniffed her pearl necklace. Then Cookie gave a happy bark. "Shoo, Cookie, I can't play right now." Red whispered. Cookie looked sad, but he went back through the bushes to find Red's family. "Well, it's a good thing Cookie remembered you." I said to Red as I leapt down from the tree. Red nodded and smiled. She was about to say something, but I pricked my ears and put my tail in front of her mouth. I got into a stalking position and slowly crept up on the sound. Then, Brackenfur stepped on a twig and the rabbit bolted. I ran after it and finally caught it at the base of a large tree. I stunned it and held it under my paw. "Aren't you gonna kill it?" Cloudtail asked when he caught up. "Well, I'm not really that comfortable with it but there's a first time for everything." I said as I bit down on the rabbit's neck. I lugged the rabbit back to camp and put it on the fresh kill pile. Then me and Red went over to our den to tell everyone we saw Cookie.

**I'm done now. I finished the chapter**

**Puppy out!**


End file.
